Judith Merril
| birthplace = Boston, Massachusetts]] | deathdate = September | deathplace = Toronto, Canada | occupation = Editor, novelist, short story author | genre = Science fiction | movement = | main_work = | debut_works = "That Only a Mother" | influences = | influenced = Karl Schroeder | website = }} Judith Merril was the pen name of Judith Josephine Grossman (January 21, 1923 - September 12, 1997), an American and then Canadian science fiction writer, editor and political activist. Life Overview Although Merril's earliest paid writing was in other genres, it was at the beginning of her science fiction career that she wrote her 3 novels (all but her debut in collaboration with C.M. Kornbluth) plus some stories. Her roughly 4 decades in that genre also included 26 published short stories and editing a similar number of anthologies. Youth Merril was born in Boston. After her father's suicide during her grade-school years, her mother found a job at Bronx House and moved them to the borough of the Bronx in New York City. In her mid-teens, Merril pursued Zionism and Marxism. In 1939, she graduated from Morris High School in the Bronx at 16, and rethought her politics under the influence of the Hitler-Stalin Pact. She married Dan Zissman in 1940, less than 4 months into a relationship that started through Trotskyist activities. Their daughter Merril Zissman was born in December 1942. U.S. career In the early 1940s, Merrill also became a member of the New York City-based group of science fiction writers, editors, artists and fans, the Futurians, which included Kornbluth. The Zissmans separated about 1945; in 1946 Frederik Pohl, another Futurian, began living with her. After her divorce from Zissman became final in 1948, she married Pohl, that November 25. Merril began writing professionally, especially short stories about sports, starting in 1945, before publishing her debut science-fiction story in 1948. A number, but by no means all, of her contributions were to magazines edited by fellow ex-Futurians. She was a co-founder of the Hydra Club in this period. Her 2nd child, Ann, was born in 1950. Ann's daughter (Merril's granddaughter), Emily Pohl-Weary, is an author of young adult fiction and science-fiction stories. She also co-authored Merril's biography after the latter's death, using access to her drafts, notes and letters. In 1952 Judith Merrill separated from Pohl, and their divorce was finalized the next year, during which time she lived with Walter M. Miller, Jr. for 6 months. Her 3rd marriage came in 1960, devolving into separation (in 1963) but never a final divorce. Merril began editing science fiction short story anthologies in 1950 — especially a popular "Year's Best" story series that ran from 1956 to 1967 — and published her last in 1985. In her editorial introductions, talks and other writings, she actively argued that science fiction should no longer be isolated but become part of the literary mainstream. Early in her editing career, Anthony Boucher described her as "a practically flawless anthologist.""Recommended Reading," F&SF, September 1954, p.93. She also had an important role as Books Editor for The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction from 1965 until 1969. Science fiction scholar Rob Latham noted in 2005 that "throughout the 1950s, Merril, along with fellow SF authors James Blish and Damon Knight had taken the lead in promoting higher literary standards and a greater sense of professionalism within the field"Latham, 2005, p.203. -- especially by establishing an annual series of writers' conferences in Milford, Pennsylvania, where Merril then lived. Manuscripts were workshopped at these avid gatherings, thus encouraging more care in the planning of stories, and a sense of solidarity was promoted, eventually leading to the formation of the Science Fiction Writers Association."Latham, 2005, p. 204. However, "disaffected authors began griping about a `Milford Mafia' that was endangering SF's unique virtues by imposing literary standards essentially alien to the field." A project Merril began in the early 1960s, under contract to Lion Books in Chicago, was abortive, but inspired her publisher's editor, Harlan Ellison, to go forward with his version of the project, Dangerous Visions (Doubleday, 1967). As an initiator of the New Wave movement, in 1968 she edited the anthology England Swings SF. She collected the stories for it while living in England for a year in the late 1960s. Canadian years In the late 1960s, Merril moved to Canada, citing what she called undemocratic suppression of anti-war activities by the U.S. government. She was a founding resident of Rochdale College, an experiment in student-run education and cooperative living, very much part of the zeitgeist of the era. At Rochdale, she was the "Resource Person on Writing and Publishing" with her extensive personal collection of books and unpublished manuscripts. She became a Canadian citizen in 1973, adopting "Judith Merril" as her legal name at the same time. In 1970 she began an endowment at the Toronto Public Library for the collection of all science fiction published in the English language. She donated all of the books and magazines in her possession to the library, which set up the "Spaced Out Library" (Merril's term), with Merril in a non-administrative role as curator. The library has had its own physical space from the onset. It was renamed in Merril's last decade as the Merril Collection of Science Fiction, Speculation, and Fantasy. Merril received a small annual stipend as curator, and when low on funds, she lived in her office at the library, sleeping on a cot. From 1978 to 1981 Merril introduced Canadian broadcasts of Doctor Who. As the "Undoctor," Merril presented short (3-7 minute) philosophical commentaries on the show's themes. Merril was an active organizer and promoter of science fiction in Canada. For example, she founded the Hydra North network of writers. In 1985 she launched and edited the premiere issue of Tesseracts, the 1st Canadian science fiction anthology, which helped to define a particularly Canadian version of science fiction writing.Victoria, BC: Press Porcépic Merril became active in the Writers' Union of Canada. When the Union debated at its annual meeting whether people could write about other genders and ethnic groups, she exclaimed, "Who will speak for the aliens?" – which closed the debate. From the mid-1970s until her death, Merril spent much time in the Canadian peace movement, including traveling to Ottawa dressed as a witch in order to hex Parliament for allowing American cruise missile testing over Canada. She also remained active in the SF world as a commentator and mentor. She spent much time working on her memoirs. In contemplation of her death, she left a sizable sum of money to hold a celebratory/memorial party at Toronto's Bamboo Club. An organized editor to the end, she prepared detailed lists of who should call whom when she finally died. Writing Groff Conklin described her debut novel, Shadow on the Hearth, as "a masterly example of sensitive and perceptive story-telling.""Galaxy's Five Star Shelf," Galaxy Science Fiction, October 1950, p.141. Boucher and McComas praised it as "a sensitively human novel, terrifying in its small-scale reflection of grand-scale catastrophe.""Recommended Reading," F&SF, December 1950, p.104. P. Schuyler Miller found it a "warm, human novel" comparable to Earth Abides."Book Reviews", Astounding Science Fiction. March 1951, p.145 Recognition Her story "Dead Center" (The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, November, 1954) is 1 of only 2 stories taken from any science fiction or fantasy magazine for the Best American Short Stories volumes edited by Martha Foley in the 1950s. Her lifetime of work was honored by the International Authors Festival at the Harbourfront Centre, Toronto. The Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America (the renamed SFWA) made Merril its Author Emeritus for 1997. Publications Novels *''Shadow on the Hearth''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday and Company, 1950. **revised, London: Compact Books, 1966. *''Outpost Mars'' (with C.M. Kornbluth, both writing as "Cyril Judd"). New York: Abelard Press, 1952. **revised as Sin in Space. New York: Beacon Books, 1961. *''Gunner Cade'' (with C.M. Kornbluth, both writing as "Cyril Judd"). New York: Simon & Schuster, 1952. *''Spaced Out: Three Novels of Tomorrow''. Framingham, MA: NESFA Press, 2008. (omni of the above three). *''The Tomorrow People''. New York: Pyramid Books, 1960. Short fiction *''Out of Bounds''. New York: Pyramid Books, 1960. *''Daughters of Earth''. London: Victor Gollancz, 1968. *''Survival Ship, and other stories''. Toronto, ON: Kakabeka Publishing, 1973. *''The Best of Judith Merril'' New York: Warner Books, 1976. *''Daughters of Earth, and other stories'' (Toronto, Ontario: McClelland and Stewart, 1985) [not the same book as Daughters of Earth (1968)] *''Homecalling, and other stories: The complete solo fiction of Judith Merril.'' Framingham, MA: NESFA Press, 2005. *"Exile from Space" (Fantastic Universe, November 1956). Project Gutenberg, 2010. Non-fiction *''Better to Have Loved: The Life of Judith Merril'' (edited by Emily Pohl-Weary). Toronto: Between the Lines, 2002. Edited *Shot in the Dark. New York: Bantam Books, 1950. *''Beyond Human Ken''. New York: Random House, 1952. ** abridged as Beyond Human Ken. London: Grayson and Grayson, 1953. *abridged as Selections from Beyond Human Ken. New York: Pennant Books, 1954. *''Tomorrow the Stars'' (with Robert A Heinlein and others). Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1952. *''Beyond the Barriers of Space and Time''. New York: Random House, 1954. *''Human?'' New York: Lion Books, 1954. *''Galaxy of Ghouls''. New York: Lion Library, 1955. *''Off the Beaten Orbit''. New York: Pyramid Books, 1959. *''England Swings SF: Stories of Speculative Fiction''. Garden City, NY: Doubleday, 1968. *''The Space-Time Journal''. London: Panther Books, 1972. *''Tesseracts''. Vancouver, BC: Press Porcépic, 1985. World's Best SF *''S-F The year's greatest science-fiction and fantasy''. New York: Gnome Press, 1956. *''SF: '57: The year's greatest science-fiction and fantasy''. New York: Gnome Press, 1957. **''SF: The year's greatest science-fiction and fantasy: Second Annual Volume''. New York: Dell Books, 1957. *SF '58: The year's greatest science-fiction and fantasy. New York: Gnome Press, 1958. **SF The year's greatest science-fiction and fantasy: 3rd Annual Volume (New York: Dell Books, 1958. *''SF '59: The year's greatest science-fiction and fantasy''. New York: Gnome Press, 1959. **''SF The year's greatest science-fiction and fantasy: 4th Annual Volume''. New York: Dell Books, 1959. *''The 5th Annual of the Year's Best S-F''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1960. *''The Year's Best S-F: 5th annual edition''. New York: Dell Books, 1960. **''The Best of Sci-Fi 5''. London: Mayflower-Dell, 1966. *''The 6th Annual of the Year's Best S-F''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1961. **''6th Annual Edition: The year's best S-F''. New York: Dell Books, 1961. **''The Best of Sci-Fi''. London: Mayflower-Dell, 1963. *''The 7th Annual of the Year's Best S-F''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1962. **''7th Annual Edition: The year's best S-F''. New York: Dell Books, 1963. **''The Best of Sci-Fi – Two''. London: Mayflower-Dell, 1964. *''The 8th Annual of the Year's Best SF''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1963. **''8th Annual Edition: The year's best S-F''. New York: Dell Books, 1964. **''The Best of Sci-Fi No. 4''. London: Mayflower-Dell, 1965. *''The 9th Annual of the Year's Best SF''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1964. **''9th Annual Edition: The year's best S-F''. New York: Dell Books, 1965. **''9th Annual S-F''. London: Mayflower-Dell, 1967. *''10th Annual Edition: The year's best SF''. New York: Delacorte Press, 1965. **''10th Annual SF''. London: Mayflower-Dell, 1968. *''11th Annual of the Year's Best S-F''. New York: Delacorte Press, 1966. **''11th Annual Edition: The year's best S-F''. New York: Dell Books, 1967. *''SF 12''. New York: Delacorte Press, 1968. **''The Best of Sci-Fi 12''. London: Mayflower, 1970. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction.Merril, Judith. Encyclopedia of Science Fiction, January 23, 2013. SFE Ltd., Web, Mar. 15, 2013. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of U.S. poets References *Emily Pohl-Weary, Better to Have Loved: The life of Judith Merril. Toronto: Between the Lines, 2002. * * *''What If? A Film about Judith Merril.'' full-length documentary. (writer/director: Helene Klodawsky). Producer: Imageries, Montreal. Shown on Canadian Space Channel, February 1999. * Fonds In the early 1980s, Merril donated to the National Archives of Canada her voluminous collection of correspondence, unpublished manuscripts and Japanese science-fiction material. This became the National Archives' "Judith Merril Fonds." Notes External links ;Books * * *Judith Merrill at Amazon.com *Bibliography of written works ;About *Merril, Judith at the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction. *[http://www.sfwriter.com/merril.htm Judith Merril appreciation from The Globe and Mail] *Past Masters: Merrily We Roll Along (or That's Funny, You Don't Look Judith) by Bud Webster at Galactic Central *JudithMerril.com Judith Merril Official website *Review of the Life and Works of Judith Merril by James Schellenberg ;Etc. *Merril Collection of Science Fiction, Speculation & Fantasy Category:Canadian science fiction writers Category:American science fiction writers Category:Science fiction editors Category:Futurians Category:Science fiction fans Category:Science fiction critics Category:Female authors who wrote under male or gender-neutral pseudonyms Category:Writers from Boston, Massachusetts Category:Writers from New York Category:People from the Bronx Category:1923 births Category:1997 deaths Category:Clarion Writers' Workshop Category:Women science fiction and fantasy writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets